Realize
by BookwormSquidoo
Summary: Annabeth finds out that realizing your true feelings for someone is hard especially when your friend starts singing a song about it and when the person you have feelings for hurts you even if it is unintentionally. A short one shot about a realization that could hurt you just by admitting it, even to yourself. Takes place after BOTL and before TLO.


**Just a short one shot that just popped from my head**

**This takes place before the Last Olympian and after the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Demigod Files: The Bronze Dragon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I also do not own Colbie Caillat's song, Realize **

* * *

Silena Beauregard and Annabeth Chase were sitting by a big tree near the canoe lake one sunny afternoon. It was their free time and they decided to cool themselves off by hanging out by that tree though they were both secretly waiting for someone to come.

Annabeth, who just realized her feelings for one of her best friends, Percy Jackson, was reading an architecture book that she had already memorized from cover to cover. She was also looking out for Percy, wanting to hang out with him. The two of them were practically attached to the hip but it was one of those times that they were separated due to their different camp schedules.

Meanwhile, Silena was listening the songs in her iPod. Technology was usually not allowed in Camp Half-Blood due to its dangers to demigods but an iPod is like a television or a music player. It might send signals to some monsters but it could never be as harmful as a cellphone or a computer so Silena's iPod was not a problem. Anyway, she was waiting for her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf to return from the Forge where most demigods like them make their own weapons so it was almost a second home to Beckendorf who was a son of Hephaestus.

Silena leaned on the tree they were sitting on and closed her eyes, one of her favorite songs, _Realize,_by _Colbie Caillat _started to play and she couldn't help but sing along.

"_If you just realize, what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another…"_ She sang

Annabeth's eyes widen as she looked at the singing girl next to her. She just took the words out of her mouth and to her luck; Percy Jackson was passing by, barely noticing her or Silena. Her face couldn't help but heat up, Annabeth didn't really know why but she thought that if Silena stopped singing then maybe her face will go back to normal.

"Silena?" Annabeth said as she nudged her friend but she couldn't hear her due to the earphones that were stuffed in her ears. Silena had set the volume to a maximum so she could barely hear Annabeth. To get her friend's attention, she removed one of her friend's earphones and yelled, "Silena!"

Silena's eyes immediately shot up as she rubbed her ear, "Jeez Anna… What's your problem? "

"Will you stopped singing that song?"

"What song?"

"That song that you were singing just now."

"Oh you mean _Realize_… Sure..."

Silena started stretching up then hit the pause button on her iPod while removing her earphones. "What's your problem with that song anyway?"

Annabeth's face started heating up again and Silena could have sworn that her face looked so red that it almost resembles a tomato. "Uh…" Her eyes darted to Percy's direction that was still oblivious to what was happening despite of Annabeth yelling and was talking to a camper who looked like Travis Stoll. Silena followed her friend's gaze and gasp when she saw who was at the end.

"Oh my gods!" She exclaimed "You finally realize that you're in love with Percy and you wanted him to realize it to and you were already showing it to him but he just can't see it! That's just so cute! Wait till- "

"Silena!" Annabeth cut her off "You're babbling again and no one gets to hear about this! If this gets out of camp then I will shove your make up kit down your throat."

Her friend rolled her eyes in response, "Whatever."

"Hey guys," A new voice that surprised them said

Annabeth and Silena looked up and saw Percy Jackson giving them a friendly smile. Annabeth froze as her heart started to do those gymnastic routines that her body didn't even know how to do. Silena gave the two of them a smile that would have made a Cheshire cat jealous. Percy noticed and his smile melted and was replaced by a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

Before Annabeth could answer; Silena jumped up from her seat and went to Percy's side. "No! No problem at all!" she yelled happily. Percy started to look even more confused while Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I'm going to find Charlie." Silena announced giving Annabeth a wink, "Tata for now!" She started to jog away from them leaving a really confused Percy and a gaping Annabeth.

"What's up with her?" Percy asked his friend who just put her palm over her face.

Annabeth waved her free hand in dismissal while groaning, "Don't ask. Just," She sighed and removed her hand from her face and gave Percy an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh…" He replied while rubbing the back of his head with his hand like he always did when he's nervous. Percy wanted to tell Annabeth why he was late from their meeting but he was scared on how she would react.

"Sorry I'm late," He said "I had to bring Conner to the infirmary. I accidentally shot him with an arrow while practicing."  
Annabeth almost laughed. Percy was definitely terrible at archery; he even shot Chiron's tail a few years back. Everyone was required to bring protective gear to Archery with Percy ever since.

"Is Connor alright?" She asked

Percy shrugged "He's fine. Just a few scratches here and there but he's okay."

He almost felt guilty at the smile that she was giving her. She looked so happy and adorable that Percy didn't want to ruin it with a bad news.

Whoa… Adorable? Where did that came from?

"And…" He blurted out. Percy cursed himself; Annabeth was now looking at him with full attention. If he told her that it was nothing then she would suspect something and she'll eventually found out which will lead to him having a few bruises and broken bones. If he told her what was really going on, he'll also end up having a few bruises and broken bones. There was no out for him.

"I was IM-ing Rachel. I told her I was going back to the city in a few days so we decided to hang out once I got there. Just to remember what it feels like to be a mortal again, you know." He explained

Annabeth felt like she was just slapped in the face. He just hinted that he wants to be around Rachel more because he felt normal when he was with her than being with Annabeth. They were both demigods, she could never give him the normality that he wants.

Meanwhile, Percy was nervous. Annabeth's smile melted, her face looked like a stone sculpture, still and almost unreadable. He was already ready to run in case she started chasing her with her dagger but what he got was worse. Annabeth stood up and gave him a wavering smile.

"That's great Percy." She said. She couldn't even look at his green eyes which was full of worry "Ugh… You know what, I have to go. I bet Malcolm's having a hard time with our siblings."

Dumbfounded, Percy just replied, "Okay… Sure."

Annabeth started to walk away and the last thing he heard from her was a song she was singing softly.

_"Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_When we missed out on each other now."_

* * *

**A/N: So here you go! I hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Please leave a Review if you enjoyed this. Thank you in advance. For those people who are reading my on going story, _"Crossroads"_, you have to wait until Tuesday like I promised since I'm still not finish with it.**


End file.
